Professor SSBBrawler
Professor SSBBrawler is SSBBrawler's main character in BitF City. He is intelligent, and owns his own lab. Basic Information Gender: Male Age: 19 Earth Years Race: Everia IQ: ??? Blood Type: A Positive Aliases: The Professor, SSBBrawler Alignment: Lawful Good History He was born on the planet of Everia 19 Earth Years ago. He was close friends with Trang, and was into the science studies of Everia's ancients. He was also in love with Vena when they first met when he was 15. Everia had been in a civil war for several years between the science supporters, and the church leaders. The Professor was eventually drafted into the science army, and there he discovered that Trang was a member of the church. He confronted Trang, and Trang simply walked away, denouncing their friendship. It was that night that Trang exterminated the people of Everia. He apparently killed every Everian except for several church leaders, Professor SSBBrawler, and Vena. Professor SSBBrawler left the planet, taking one of the remaining Arthenyal Power Boxes. He eventually came across Marfosa, and resided there. He quickly became friendly with the king, but one day Morqsue killed the king, and exiled the Professor from the planet. So, the Professor was once again stranded in space. He chanced upon finding BitF City. He entered the city, and used a temporary brainwash machine so that he could own a lab. Workers flooded into the city to research inside the lab. They were given every resource for any study. Thus, the Professor was a figurehead in science. He typically kept to himself, but he met a college dean during one of his forced science tours, and became close friends with him. Due to this friendship, he had gained a friendliness with the arts. After the dean died, the Professor again became a recluse, until that fateful day that the HP Bar opened up again, and Morqsue found Earth, wanting the Arthenyal Power Box that the Professor had possession of. After that day, the Professor was never a recluse again. The Professor died while saving the universe from complete and utter destruction on Hell's Pillar. Read more about it Story Arcs Professor SSBBrawler Has Appeared In Morqsue's First Invasion The Weather Incident Deevil's First Invasion The Great Race The Future Professor, Deevil, and King Kuddles Attack Valentine's Day Story Arc The Fourth Dimension The Great Invasion Doomsday Hell's Pillar Relations with other Characters in BitF City Notar After saving Notar from Trang, he took Notar under his wing. He is a father figure to Notar, and often protects him from any major dangers. Vena The Professor and Vena were in love together before Trang committed genocide on Everia. The Professor then left Everia, not realizing that Vena was still alive. Now that they have reunited, they are continuing their relationship from Everia, though they are hardly ever together for it to develop. Trang The Professor and Trang were once best of friends, but soon they became enemies as they went their separate ways. Category:SSBBrawler's Characters